


[Podfic] Flesh of My Flesh

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Humor, Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Leia was not adopted. She was stolen in the middle of the night and registered to House Organa with forged papers. This was kidnapping, a class one felony, and her parents could be executed -- unless she returned voluntarily to her rightful father. Immediately.A man called Grand Moff Tarkin explained this to Leia when she was eleven years old.





	[Podfic] Flesh of My Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flesh of My Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147840) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



Length: 00:19:30

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Flesh%20of%20My%20Flesh.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Flesh%20of%20My%20Flesh.m4b) (9.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
